


Revisiting the Island

by redmoonchick



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Newly established relationship, Semi-established relationship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoonchick/pseuds/redmoonchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes Felicity to Lian Yu, just the two of them. They share a moment on the beach. Spoilers for 3x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting the Island

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. Please let me know if you like it! I accept constructive criticism. Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Once again, nothing but the writing itself belongs to me.

Felicity Smoak never expected to be back here again. Looking out at the setting sun over the water lapping at her bare feet, she sighed. Lian Yu sure was a whole lot more peaceful when she didn’t have to deal with the criminal element. Especially of the Slade-Wilson variety. She sighed again.

She felt his presence first. He was large and looming behind her shoulder, just as much a part of this island as the harsh sand beneath her feet. Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asked.

“Oh come on, Mr. Queen, you know they’re worth at least a quarter,” Felicity responded.

Oliver chuckled. “Oh, definitely,” he stated, and ran his hands down her shoulders, arms, and hands, before linking his fingers through hers. She felt the heat of his palms on the back of her hands and it warmed her more than the setting sun. “Maybe even a dollar, Ms. Smoak.”

She giggled. Turning her head, she leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. “The sun is setting soon, Oliver. You gonna tell me why you flew us out here?” 

Oliver raised their interlaced hands and crossed them over Felicity’s stomach, bringing them closer to each other. With both of them now looking out over the water, Oliver stated “I just wanted to show you my life here.”

Felicity marveled. She couldn’t believe the extent to which Oliver had begun to open up to her. Ever since they had returned from Nanda Parbat when attempting to save Malcolm Merlyn, things had changed drastically between them. After Felicity discovered that Oliver and John were chained and trapped inside Nanda Parbat by Ra’s Al Ghul, she’d gone a little crazy. 

Ultimately, she and Lyla decided to reach out to ARGUS who, it turns out, had a vested interest in disbanding the League of Assassins and removing Ra’s from power. 

A particularly strong wave of water brushed against her feet and ankles, bringing her out of her thoughts. Felicity sighed and turned around in his arms. Placing her arms around his neck, she leaned her forehead against Oliver’s, the sunlight warm on the side of her face. “I really appreciate that, Oliver. I think we all know my feelings about this place; I wouldn’t come here for just anyone.” 

Oliver gave her a small smile. “I know. Don’t worry, I bought the best camping gear money could buy.” He brushed a kiss across her lips. 

Things had happened fast between them. After ARGUS infiltrated Nanda Parbat and Oliver and Diggle were freed, they returned to Starling City, with Malcolm Merlyn in tow. This time, however, things were different. Once Oliver and Felicity were alone in the foundry, Oliver had grabbed Felicity’s arm to keep her from leaving and apologized. 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver had murmured. 

“For what?” Felicity asked, looking anywhere but at him. 

Oliver took a step closer to her. “For giving up. For giving up who I really am. For not finding another way. For not fighting for you. All of it.” With that, Oliver took her face in his hands and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her. It took a while before Felicity responded, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Oliver had wrapped his around her waist, lifting her from the ground. 

Amidst the fog that came over her brain while embracing Oliver so passionately, she was cognizant enough to hear Oliver mutter “never again” in between their kisses. She smiled against his lips, and hummed her agreement. It was a while before either of them went home that night, and when they did, they did so together. 

And now here they were on Lian Yu. This time, Oliver was ready to shed all the secrets and let Felicity in. Shaking his head to clear his memories, Oliver looked at Felicity. Felicity leaned back and frowned. “Uh-oh. Why do you have worried-face on your, er, face?”

“I still hate it, you know,” Oliver said.

“This again? Oliver, I did what I had to do. What you would’ve done.”

Oliver nodded. “I know, but I’m the one who is supposed to protect you. God knows what Amanda Waller will ask of you.”

“I owe her a favor,” Felicity stated plainly. “I don’t regret it.” She squeezed her arms around him to emphasize her point. 

Oliver inhaled deeply before letting out a long breath. “What does ARGUS want with the League, anyway? Why were they so interested in making sure Malcolm Merlyn remained alive?” Why--”

“Oliver!” Felicity interrupted. “We’ll get the answers to those questions eventually. Probably sooner rather than later, which ugh, I mean come ON, can’t someone up there give us a break? It’s like one thing after another around here; can’t we just--”

Now it was Oliver silencing Felicity, this time with a look. 

“The point is,” Felicity continued, “you and I are here. Right now. Forget about everything else. Okay?”

“Okay.” Oliver gently kissed her again, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip until Felicity opened her mouth. They spent the next few minutes continuing to make up for lost time, the dying sunlight streaming over their bodies. “I love you,” Oliver whispered against her lips. “I love you, too, Oliver,” Felicity whispered just as quietly. 

Oliver pulled back. Giving her butt a squeeze before letting Felicity go, Oliver bent down and grabbed her shoes.

“Come on, follow me.”

Felicity grabbed his outstretched hand. She didn’t know what would be coming next. She didn’t know who would be after them next. She didn’t know what ARGUS would want with her. 

But for now, she was happy. Because whatever happened, this time, Oliver and Felicity would face it together.


End file.
